yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Adrian Gianfranco
"You call yourself the punishment of God? Bitch....I AM GOD!" ' '-Adrian Gianfranco 'First Name' Adrian 'Last Name' Gianfranco (Pronounced John-Franco) 'IMVU Name' AlessandraSkar 'Nicknames' *Giani: Taken from the first part of his last name. *Ace: The name he tells his One Night Stands to call him. *Savior of Kasaihana: What he calls himself. 'Age' Birthdate: April 20 Age: 39 'Gender' Male 'Height' 6'3 'Weight' 198 'Blood type' AB 'Behaviour/Personality' Adrian Gianfranco has always valued himself as a king and superior above all beings which is a result of a mental condition he suffers from called Grandiose Delusions or Delusions of Grandeur. By the age of 13, he began to believe that he was sent to Kasaihana as a being created by the hands of God that would soon save humanity from the evils and peril that haunt them. It was around that same time that he began to experience the first stages of bipolarism as well, a condition that has stuck with him all the way into adulthood. One moment he acts as though he is completely high on life and the next, he is lashing out at mankind about how much he despises them and that they will all someday burn in hell. Adrian has always been known for his ambition and his ability to get everything that he wants exactly when he wants it. Especially money and women, but mostly money. In his eyes, women are only an object of pleasure and deserve to be treated as such, which is why his female colleagues usually grow to hate him and the ones who show any care or fondness of him are usually the ones sleeping with him, sometimes all at once. With his handsome features and physically attractive body, he considers himself the Head Honcho and Alpha Male of any territory he walks into, expecting others to bow at his feet when they see him or...to be less extreme, show him his desired level of respect. Those who disrespect him on any level become famous for the gruesome manner that they are either beaten, tortured, or killed. Along with Adrian's bipolarism came extreme fits of rage and violence, in which the very first person he sees when this part of him is triggered is usually the very first victim on his list. As he grew older, he learned how to better control these fits of anger and rage, forcing himself to keep it all inside and simply smile instead. That is why if one were to look at his smile, one would find that it is a rather discomforting one. He uses this disturbing smile to hide the fact that he is and always will be an undercover maniac. He is excited by the very sight and smell of blood, the feeling of his knuckles shattering against a person's jaw bone, and the fear he sees in the eyes of his victims while he mercilessly pummels them into nothing. He enjoys an adrenaline rush and feels that if his heart is racing with the excitement of a good thrill, then his life has no meaning. His dangerous knack for bloodshed greatly contradicts his strong belief that he is a god among men. However, these are things that he does not share with others. Except for his assistant. Adrian is also a man who treats his weapons like his very own children. He owns a collection of expensive firearms that are hard for others to get their hands on and spends a lot of time at his privately owned shooting range. His best friend is his trusty shot gun. Touch the shot gun...and you've just opened the very gates of hell. Appearance Adrian Gianfranco is mostly seen wearing an all white tux, custom made to match the vintage fashion of the 1940s. He is very tall and toned beneath the expensive suit, valuing physical fitness just as much as his money and power. He has short cut blonde hair and intriguing blue eyes that will either scare you, smolder you, or be the very last pair of eyes you look into. Chaotic Good A chaotic good character acts as his conscience directs him/her with little regard for what others expect of him/her. He/she makes his own way, but he or shen is kind and benevolent. He/she believes in goodness and right but has little use for laws and regulations. He/she hates it when people try to intimidate others and tell them what to do. He/she follows their own moral compass, which, although good, may not agree with that of society. Chaotic good is the best alignment you can be because it combines a good heart with a free spirit. Chaotic good can be a dangerous alignment when it disrupts the order of society and punishes those who do well for themselves. 1. You shall lie in the pursuit of goodness. 2. You shall not harm the innocent. 3. You shall murder but only if it is nesscary. 4. You shall help the needy. 5. You shall honor those who promote freedom and goodness. 6. You shall break the law in pursuit of goodness. 7. You shall not betray others. 8. You shall avenge the acts of evil-doers and enemies of freedom. 9. You shall not place duty above personal desire to do good. 10. You shall seek unlimited good for others and freedom in society. 'Clan & Rank' None 'What district do you live in? ' District 2 'Relationship' Single 'Occupation' Kasaihana City District Attorney 'Fighting Style' * Sanshou: Sanshou is a martial art which was originally developed by the Chinese Military based upon the study and practices of traditional Kung Fu and modern combat techniques; it combines full contact kick-boxing, which include close-range and rapid successive punches and kicks, with takedowns, wrestling, throws, sweeps, kick catches, even elbow and knee strikes. *Zui Quan Literally meaning "drunken fist", the term is also commonly translated into drunken boxing or drunkard's boxing. Zui Quan is a category of techniques, forms and philosophy that appear to imitate a drunkard's movements. The postures are created by momentum and weight of the body, and imitation is generally through staggering and certain type of fluidity in the movements. It is considered to be one of the most difficult Wushu styles to learn due to the need for powerful joints and fingers. Zui Quan techniques are highly acrobatic and skilled and require a great degree of balance coordination. Style: ''' Even though the style seems irregular and off balance it takes the utmost balance to be successful. To excel one must be relaxed and flow with ease from technique to technique. Swaying, drinking, and flailing are used to throw off opponents. When the opponent thinks the drunken boxer is vulnerable he is usually well balanced and ready to strike. When swigging a wine cup, the practitioner is really practicing grabbing and striking techniques. The waist movements trick the opponents into attacking, sometimes even falling over. Falls can be used to avoid attacks but also to pin attackers to the ground while vital points are targeted. Dou '' '' The word "Dou" means motion. A Dou type martial artist uses his/her anger to exceed his/her limits. As such, they tend to be aggressive in combat, and very rarely strays from the offensive. At some cases, they are even bestial, as seen with Miu and Kisara, after receiving intense emotional pain and frustation, respectively. Users seem to rely heavily on instincts and brute strength when fighting. Dou fighters have a technique for reading the opponent's movements which relies on exciting themselves that's an equivalent to a Sei fighter's Ryusui Seikuken. A Dou fighter focuses on making their ki "explode" after channelling it through a target to deal damage. According to the manga, Apachai, Sakaki, and Miu are all Dou types. It appears that Dou types are more prone to move onto the path of Satsui no Hadou(Dark Energy), because they fight with anger, and can hardly control themselves when fighting. However, Keyth Tasanagi, Keyome Tasanagi, Drankin and Zetsui Ryukiri. Have all shown signs of control with there dark hadou despite its dark nature. '''Weapon of Choice *12 Gauge Pump Action Shotgun (Made of solid gold.) *MK47 Automatic Grenade Launcher: Built into the roof of his private limousine. *Mini UZI SMG; (Also known as "The Fuckyou Finger") *Golden AK47 *Dual Desert Eagle Pistols (also known as "Your Favorite Fucking Twins") Perks *'Violence Empowerment: '''Users become faster, stronger, more durable, etc, by violence of oneself and others possibly unlocking abilities related to the affinity and enhancing the existing powers. Some users may be able to draw sustenance from the violence and even slow aging. *'Beserker Physiology: With this ability, the user is able to empty oneself of all rational restraints in battle and completely immerse oneself in combat becoming a dangerous warrior for both friend and foe. The ability allows the user to ignore fatal physical damage as if it never affected them and continue fighting with a frightening level of stamina. The rareness of this power makes up in one's opponent being super strong as it boosts the user's adrenaline and stamina to the point they are able to wear out their opponent through sheer tenacity and ferocity alone. In some cases, users are able to go in a beserk form through through sheer rage or when they are in imminent danger. *'Combat Empowerment: '''Users are capable of boosting their strengths every time they are in battle. The more the users fight, the stronger they become. This includes their natural abilities such as speed and strength. *'Enhanced Agility: 'User with this ability can go from one motion to another effortlessly, effectively dodge attacks, swing from things easily, sprint, do back-flips and numerous other gymnastic, athletic and martial implements with little effort. *'Attack Prediction: 'The user can use this ability to interpret and predict enemy attacks and react to the incoming attack. If strong of physique or having aware senses, they can brush off the incoming attack or avoid it even if the attack is coming from behind. If they possess defensive powers and the attack is coming from behind, the defense power can activate on its own to block the attack. *'Body Language Analysis : 'The user can intuitively read others' body language, allowing them to anticipate their actions and respond accordingly, often allowing the user to predict opponent's attacks. *'Combat Perception: 'With this ability the user is able to instantly understand an opponent's method of thinking and fighting and anticipating their moves. Once they understand their enemies strategy, they are able to find their flaw and weakness and take them down with little effort. While some users of this method do not use it as part of their primary fighting style, it is helpful in emergencies against difficult opponents where ordinary methods will not work against them. Allies/Enemies Ally: Shira Hanako 'Background (Coming soon...) 'Statbook/Rap Sheet' Please fill out your Rap Sheet when you pick your Clan, or told by one of the Admins for your Total. Keep it realistic PLEASE. We do not want OP RPCer's. Meaning no 4's or 5's right off the bat. To obtain those 4 or 5's you have to put in the time and work, and train. Don't know what the numbers mean? Please refure to StatBook Information. And if your tottally stumped just ask for an Admin to help you out, and they'll fill it out for you. Terms~ *D.S: Driving Skill *M.A: Martial Arts *C.C: Chi Control 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chairwomen Nakayama, or Detective Roji (Keyo/Izzy/SezomaruDensuke)~ Category:NGNPC